


Cold December Night

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Jared Padalecki, F/M, forbidden (ish) crush, matchmaker jensen ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Jared has a crush on Jensen's sister but has no idea is best friend already knows





	Cold December Night

“Jay!”

Jared twirled around at the same time as Jensen when he heard her voice. His heart instantly started beating faster. He had met Y/N Ackles a few times before, and each time he turned into a stuttering idiot. She was absolutely gorgeous, and sweet, and funny. Jared had been completely taken with her from the first moment he had eyes on her, but she was his best friends little sister. Even if he could get over his nerves around her, he couldn’t hit on her. Not even if he saw the possibility of her being the girl he could really fall in love with; the one he had dreamed about being married to and having a family with more than once. She was Jensen’s sister and therefore off limits.

Still he couldn’t help but stare. He couldn’t take his eyes off her as she ran into her brother’s arms, letting him hold her tight. Jared silently wished he could have a greeting like that from her. He didn’t know her that well, so instead he walked up to them with a smile on his face, reminding himself to act normal and not say anything idiotic.

“Hey Jared. I’m Y/N. Do you remember me?” he blabbered as he held out his hand, silently kicking himself for the tongue twist. He couldn’t help but laugh at himself when she started laughing. Almost bending over, not unlike her brother when Jared said something dumb.

“Well that is a pretty name, but I am not Jared.” She laughed pushing away his hand and going for a hug. “Of course I remember you, you big moose.”

Jared closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head feeling the warmth from her body mix with his own. Her scent and the feel of her soft curves against him was overwhelming. He quickly cleared his throat and opened his eyes, backing away with an apologetic smile on his face when he realized he had let the hug last just a little too long. His eyes flickered from a smiling Y/N to Jensen, who sent Jared a goofy smile and shook his head a little.

Jared felt the color leave his face. Did he know? No he couldn’t know. If he did he would be pissed. Right? A million thoughts ran through Jared’s head as he tried to come up with a way out of this.

“So Y/N, Jensen didn’t say you were coming up here?” Jared shifted nervously on his feet as he tried to make conversation.

“It wasn’t all that planned,” Y/N replied, seemingly not sensing Jared’s nerves. “I had a guest role on Psych and Jay asked me a few days ago if i wanted to stop by when I was done. So I’m making him take me to [VanDusen Fest](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvancouver.about.com%2Fod%2Fvancouverevents%2Fp%2Fvandusenlights.htm&t=NzkzMDZjNGM2MWZmNmIyZWFkMDU2MmUxNDA1M2VlMjI3ZDE4NzBlNCw3YzNDVmV5WQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F154301113557%2Fcold-december-night) tonight,” Y/N gazed to the side and stuck her tongue playfully out at her brother. Jensen instantly pulled a face at her as he grabbed her back.

“Keep that up and I will push you into the harbour instead sis,” Jensen teased putting on his usual fake grumpy facade, making her laugh and Jared smile at the two of them.

They were close, Jared knew that. Jensen had talked about her a lot even before Jared met her. There were 5 years between them but they had done everything together when they were younger. Jared knew Jensen missed her a lot filming so far away from home, so of course he would have jumped at the chance to have his sister spend a few days with him on set before they all went home on Christmas break.

“If you throw me in the harbour I most certainly won’t help you find a gift for Mom,” Y/N snapped back at Jensen, sending Jared a small smile before she hurried after her brother towards his car.

Jared shifted on his feet for a few seconds, contemplating whether he should go after them and ask Jensen for a ride since they had driven to set together that morning or if he should call Cliff and have him come pick him up.

Jared’s thoughts were interrupted by Jensen’s voice from the parking lot. “Are you coming or do you wanna walk home?”

“Yeah… yes I’m coming,” Jared quickly jogged towards the car, holding the door open for Y/N as she got into the passenger seat next to her brother.

“Thanks Jared,” She smiled up at him, making his heart skip a beat before he closed the door behind her and got into the backseat of Jensen’s car.

“So I am starving. I was thinking we could go get something to eat first and then go shopping after. Your bags will be safe in the car,” Jensen assured Y/N as he maneuvered through the Vancouver traffic.

Jared cleared his throat behind his best friends seat.

“And how about me Jay? Will I be safe in the car too?” Jared mocked, sure that Jensen had forgotten all about him being in the back seat.

“Yeah if you want,” Jensen grinned as he looked back at Jared through the rearview mirror, “But I figured you would prefer to come with us?”

Jared swallowed hard. There was nothing he wanted more, but he wasn’t sure he could spend an entire day with the two of them without Jensen figuring out how he felt about Y/N. Jensen might not have noticed yet, but the more time Jared spent in both their company, the bigger the chance there was he would figure it out. Jared didn’t want to lose his friendship with Jensen, not even if what he felt for Y/N was more than a crush. He was falling in love with her, but she didn’t know that. He knew he couldn’t let her know, nor Jensen for that matter.

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Jared tried, but Y/N just turned around in her seat and sent him a smile that was bright enough to make his head spin.  

“You’re not. Come with us. You are Jay’s best friend. I want us to get to know each other better,” she insisted and Jared nodded, not trusting his voice to obey him at that moment.

Jared seemed to have worried for nothing. The more time he spent in the Ackles siblings’ company, the more relaxed he got. He still stole glazes at her whenever Jensen wasn’t looking. He enjoyed the way she crinkled her nose when she was thinking, trying to pick out the perfect present for their mom. He loved the way she threw her head back when she laughed and the way she got irritated, pushing her hair out of her face, when the wind blew it into her eyes.

The more time he spent with her the deeper he fell, but he was sure he hid it well. Or so he thought. Right up until Y/N was in line to pay in the last store, before they were set to go to the Light’s Festival. Right up until when Jensen had pulled Jared aside with a serious expression on his face.

“So you two are good now. I am gonna take off,” Jensen informed Jared, making him frown in confusion.

“You’re… Wait we’re what?” Jared stared at his friend in confusion, trying to understand what was going on.

“Come on man. You’re in love with her. You’re not that stealthy. In fact I think Y/N/N is the only one that doesn’t know it yet,” Jensen grinned at Jared, and for the second time that day Jared felt the color leave his face.

“Look man I’m sorry. I would never act on it. You are my best friend. I…” Jared rambled looking over his shoulder to make sure Y/N was still in line and out of earshot.

“Jared. Stop. I’m okay with it. Y/N is 23. She’s a big girl. Besides I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have for a brother-in-law,” Jensen laughed at his friend as Jared’s jaw dropped.

“Wait so… You set this up? And you are leaving because you want me to…” Jared tried to piece Jensen’s plan together as Jensen smirked at him.

“Make a move. Yes. Finally you’re catching up. So I’m gonna tell her I’m feeling sick and I’ll call Cliff. You take my car home. And take care of her okay?” Jensen looked a little more serious as he uttered the last line and Jared instantly nodded.

“Of course. Jensen…” Jared called after him as Jensen started to head towards his sister. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. I just got tired of waiting for you to confess, that’s all,” Jensen winked at him before continuing his path towards Y/N.

Jared watched their conversation from a distance. He watched Y/N frown and feel Jensen’s forehead. Clearly worrying about him. He watched how Jensen sent her a bleak smile, no doubt assuring her he was okay and that she should go have fun with Jared.  

“Done,” Jensen slapped Jared’s shoulder as he walked passed him, holding his phone to his ear as he walked out into the street, “Go get her Romeo.”

After Jensen left there was some awkward silence in the car. Jared worried Y/N didn’t really want to go to the Festival with him alone. He had no reason to assume she would want to spend an evening with him when she had come to visit her brother.

“Do you think Jensen is okay? I mean he seemed okay all day right?” She asked pulling Jared from his thoughts just as he parked the car outside the Lights Festival.

“Yeah. He’ll be fine Y/N. A cold has been going around on set, he probably just caught that. He’ll be fine in the morning,” Jared lied. He hated that. He didn’t want to lie to her but he also didn’t want to throw his friend under the bus or make her scream at him for their plotting.

He really did want to spend the night with her and he wanted her to fall in love with him just like he had her.

She nodded and took a deep breath and Jared couldn’t stop himself. His hand found hers and gave it a small squeeze. He hated seeing her worried for no reason. “If you wanna go home and check on him we can?”

“No,” She shook her head and gave Jared a small smile, “Jay will be fine. I’m sure he’s been sick without me lots of times. Let’s just go see the lights.”

“Okay,” Jared lit up in a big smile and his heart skipped a beat when she returned it.

Jared smiled as he watched her in the foyer. The amazement as her eyes flickered around the room and he couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed his hand in excitement, practically dragging him towards the tickets window.

Jared paid and smiled as he turned around, seeing her eyes glued to the crystals on the ceiling. She really loved this and Jared made a mental note to thank Jensen for planning this out later. This really was a perfect first date even if his date had no idea she was on one…. Yet.

Jared spent the next three hours with her wandering around the botanic garden. Y/N was looking at the lights. She was pointing and laughing, reminding Jared of a small kid in Santa’s Workshop. He loved her excitement and joy. While her eyes were on the lights around them, his rarely left her. He fell deeper and deeper in love with her with every word she spoke, with every laugh and smile, with each time she took his hand, guiding him towards the next cluster of lights that had caught her attention.

She was right. The Festival was beautiful, but it didn’t even come close to compare to her. Jared smiled as he let her drag him towards the maze.

“Can we go in?” She asked tilting her head slightly and making a small pout. Jared let out a heartfelt laugh at her attempt to convince him to stay longer, even though the night was getting cold. Jensen might not have a cold but Jared were sure he and Y/N would if they stayed much longer, yet he still couldn’t bring himself to say no to her.

Finding their way around the Maze took a lot of laughing and running into lit walls before Jared finally saw a way out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her running and laughing out of the Maze. Right out in front of the lake, where the lights played in the water and Y/N gasped beside him, squeezing his hand tighter and making his heart race.

“Jared it’s so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here,” She marveled looking up at him. Jared smiled at her before he noticed her lips being slightly blue, and not just from the lights. She was shivering a little and he instantly wrapped his arms around her without second thought.

“Y/N you’re freezing! We should get back to the car,” Jared tried to convince her, but instead she just clenched his jacket in her fist and leaned even closer to him, buried in her face in his chest with a content smile on her face.

“I think I’m good right here.” She tilted her head up resting her chin against his chest and their eyes met. It was as if a magnetic pull drew them together, right until Jared’s lips hovered over hers and she smiled.

“Jensen wasn’t sick was he?” She asked with a twinkle in her eyes, not moving an inch away from his lips.

“No,” Jared admitted with a grin and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him the last breath towards her.

Their lips met and Jared’s world started spinning as he kissed Y/N on that cold December night. He realized this had been all he had wanted for Christmas. Their tongues slowly danced in the rhythm of the carollers singing across the lake, and Jared wished this something new between them would last forever.


End file.
